


patience is a virtue (that siblings often lack)

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Seb Matthew-Smith, Sibling Rivalry, seb's sister is a freshman, she's also a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Seb's sister doesn't like having to wait for Seb to get done with rehearsal before she can go home, but Carlos might be able to find a way to help.aka Seblos fluff ft. Seb's sister being impatient
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	patience is a virtue (that siblings often lack)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't really know what this is but i miss seblos and i'm running out of seblos fics i haven't read yet so i decided to write another fic of my own.
> 
> an alternate title for this is Four Times Seb's Sister Rushes His Goodbye To Carlos And One Time She Lets Them Be

**Monday**

Carlos is using wide hand gestures to describe some of his ideas for the  _ Gaston  _ choreography as he and Seb walk towards the front doors of the school.  As soon as they’re outside of the building, Seb sees their sister waiting for them. Because cheer practice gets out a half hour before rehearsal does, she has to wait for Seb to be done before they can go home, which she is not a fan of. Seb tries to just ignore her pessimistic attitude.

“Come  _ on _ ,” Emily groans once she sees Seb and Carlos. “I wanna go  _ home _ .”

Carlos stops talking, his hands freezing mid-gesture. Seb gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry, I--”

“Seb!”

Seb glares at their sister. “Give me, like, two seconds, Emily!”

“One…”

Seb rolls their eyes. They kiss Carlos’ cheek quickly. “Bye, see you tomorrow!” Seb hopes their apology is evident in their eyes because they don’t have time to say anything else before Emily drags them away from Carlos.

“Bye!” Carlos shouts after Seb. “And bye, Emily!”

Emily scoffs as she climbs into the back seat of the minivan. Seb climbs into the front seat. They roll their window down and wave to Carlos as their mom drives away.

  
  


**Tuesday**

Seb stops walking before opening the doors, and Carlos follows suit. “What is it?” He asks.

“Emily’s gonna drag me away as soon as we’re outside just like she did yesterday,” Seb explains. “So I’m saying goodbye to you now.” Also, they can properly kiss Carlos goodbye while inside the school because no one else is around to see them. Seb leans in, but is interrupted by his phone buzzing. He groans and looks down at the screen.

_**Emily:** I can see you and C*rlos. If you kiss him instead of getting out here so we can go home, I’m telling mom and dad I have to go to the practice on Saturday so you’re stuck babysitting Renee and Hunter :) _

Seb groans. “Now she’s blackmailing me?”

Carlos raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain later.” Seb opens the door for Carlos. “After you.”

Carlos walks out of the building and Seb follows. But before Seb can follow Emily to their mom’s minivan, Carlos grabs their arm and spins them back around so they’re facing him. Carlos stands on his toes and presses a kiss to Seb’s forehead. “See you tomorrow, lovely.”

Seb smiles. “See you tomorrow, babe--” Seb feels Emily’s hand wrap around their wrist and start to pull, and Seb figures they had no choice but to follow. 

  
  


**Wednesday**

Because of the rain, Emily is waiting  _ inside  _ for Seb to be done with rehearsal today. As soon as Seb sees this, they stopped walking and turn to Carlos. “Bye, you’re the best, see you tomorrow!”

“Seb, come on!” Emily whines. “Mom said dinner’s gonna get cold if you don’t hurry!”

Seb kisses Carlos’s cheek before rushing away so Emily doesn’t have the chance to actually drag them away today. “Goodbye, love!” Carlos calls after Seb.

Emily fake gags as she pushes Seb out the door so they can’t turn back or respond to Carlos.

  
  


**Thursday**

Carlos is prepared today. He pulls Seb to the side of the hallway before they reach the doors, and hopes they’re out of Emily’s view and she hasn’t been watching for them. 

“Your sister is really something, huh?” Carlos asks.

Seb laughs. “I mean, I guess that’s one way to put it. I want to say it’s just because she’s mad she has to wait  _ maybe  _ thirty minutes for our rehearsals to be done after her practice gets done, but honestly, she’s just like that sometimes.” Seb shrugs. “But what can you do?”

Carlos opens his mouth, then stops before he can say anything, clearly thinking about something. After a few moments, he asks, “What’s Emily’s favorite kind of candy?”

Seb gives Carlos a strange look. “Sour Patch Kids. ...Why?”

“No reason.” Carlos presses a gentle kiss to Seb’s cheek. “We’d better head out. Wouldn’t want to keep Emily waiting.”

Seb doesn’t have time to question Carlos’ sudden change in attitude because Carlos grabs their hand and drags Seb outside. 

“Finally!” Emily exclaims. “Let’s  _ go _ !”

“Bye, dearest! Bye, Emily!” Carlos waves to the two as they walk out to the minivan waiting to take them home.

“Bye!” Seb calls back to their boyfriend. Emily shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

  
  


**Friday**

Emily is sitting on the floor just inside the doors with her back up against the wall when Carlos and Seb walk up after rehearsal, hand-in-hand. She's eating Sour Patch Kids while scrolling through TikToks on her phone. 

“Uh. Rehearsal’s over,” Seb says. “Where’s the candy from?”

Emily looks up at them. “Carlos gave it to me right after school ended.” She stands up and slings her backpack over her shoulder. “I’m heading out to the van. Don’t take too long, or I’ll come back in and drag you out.”

Seb watches Emily walk out, staring at the door for several moments after it swings shut before they turn and look at Carlos. “Did you bribe my sister into being nicer with candy?”

Carlos scratches the back of his neck. “Maybe a little bit.”

Seb’s facial expression softens. “You are my favorite person ever.” They lean in and kiss Carlos’ lips, one hand cupping his cheek and the other resting on his waist. Carlos hands move up to Seb’s shoulders, pulling them closer.

It isn’t long before Seb breaks the kiss to rest their forehead against Carlos’. “I should probably head out.” As if on cue, Seb’s phone vibrates, signaling a text from Emily.

_**Emily:** If I have to come back in to get you and see you and Carlos making out, he’s going back to being number one on my hit list _

Carlos peers over Seb’s shoulder and reads the message as well, laughing when he gets to the end of it. “I can’t say I’m surprised Emily has a hit list. I  _ do  _ wonder who number one is now that it isn’t me, though.”

“Probably me until I get out to the van,” Seb responds. They pull Carlos in for another quick kiss. “We’re still on for tomorrow, right?”

Carlos nods. “Yep!”

Seb’s phone vibrates again, but they don’t bother looking to see what Emily sent this time. “Okay, I really need to leave now. Goodb--”

“Wait!” Carlos presses a final kiss to Seb’s lips. “Okay. Goodbye, Sebby.”

“Goodbye, love.” Seb pushes the door open and makes their way out to their mom’s minivan. When they arrive, Emily is in the front seat, still eating the Sour Patch Kids Carlos had gotten for her. Seb decides they’re fine with Emily having the front seat if it means he didn’t have to say such a rushed goodbye to Carlos, so he climbs into the back without complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on twitter @ pepperchuk


End file.
